


Nightmare

by btamamura



Series: MakoHaru [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Character Death In Dream, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Haruka awakens from a nightmare in which he loses Makoto.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: This is my entry for the event MakoHaru Flashbang. My collab partner who provided the beautiful artwork accompanying this fic is aluckysoandso who you can find at http://aluckysoandso.tumblr.com. The original post to find this work can be found here: https://aluckysoandso.tumblr.com/post/180855297509/for-btamamuras-fic-nightmare-head-on-over-here. Please be sure to like or send this wonderful artist a kind compliment.
> 
> I have a couple of warnings to offer. First, Haruka and Makoto are in a romantic relationship, so there is slash. They might also get a little OOC at points so there’s a warning for that too.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> PLEASE DISREGARD DATE ON FIC. I uploaded a draft just in case I found myself in hospital on my posting day.

**_"Makoto! Makoto! Where are you?!"_ ** **_He cried out in his loudest voice, seeking out the one he knew would not be coping well in the tempestuous waters at that moment. His voice felt like it was being carried far away from where he intended it to go. Water continued to blind him, whether the rain or the ocean continuing to splash his face. "Makoto!!"_ **

_There!_ **_He spotted familiar sandy-brown locks. He hurriedly swam to the owner and scooped his arms underneath the young man's arms. A big wave came along, threatening to push both of them under. He knew if that happened, he might lose his hold on Makoto...and maybe lose him completely. He tightened his grip and braced for impact._ **

**_***_ **

**_They were on the beach. He'd tried waking Makoto to no avail. He checked for signs of life. His breathing was dangerously shallow and his heartbeat faint, he had to strain to hear both. He had to act right away. If not..._ **

**_He proceeded to use cardiopulmonary resuscitation, as had been instructed in the swimming classes he and Makoto had been enrolled in as young children. He became frustrated as it failed to take effect the way it should've._ **

**_Soon, despite his best efforts, the remainder of life that had been present in Makoto had faded. Haruka screamed in agony before collapsing over his torso._ **

**_~*~_ **

His eyes flew open and he bolted upright, gasping for air. A few inhalations and exhalations later, he could breathe again, though his heart was still racing as images from his nightmare filled his mind.

He turned to the other occupant in the two-person tent, the sandy-brunet who'd been by his side ever since they were infants. He watched the steady rise and fall of his chest and inwardly sighed in relief.

The tent felt stifling. He silently got to his feet and tiptoed out, hoping not to wake the slumbering man.

A green eye opened and watched as the dark-haired youth slipped through the tent flap. _Haru?_

***

He sat on the sand, observing the ocean as it gently rolled back and forth to the shore. It would've been hard to believe those same calm waters were a churning monster the evening before. It would've been, but Nanase Haruka had known for a long time that the water had fangs that would bite into those unable to become one with it. It almost happened to him in elementary school and...

His breath hitched. The ocean had almost dragged down two people he cared about - he'd almost lost Rei who'd decided to challenge the waters despite his inexperience, and he'd almost lost his beloved Makoto whose fears had resulted in him freezing up and taking the full brunt of water's violent tendencies.

Haruka squeezed his eyes shut and rapidly shook his head as he tried to will away the memory of Makoto lying unconscious; thankfully still alive but barely breathing. He couldn't believe how close he'd come to losing the one person he cherished the most to the waters he loved.

"Haru?" a gentle call sounded.

His blue eyes widened slightly as he heard the approaching footfalls of the voice's owner. He didn't have to turn to see who was approaching, he'd recognise that voice anywhere.

Makoto sat down beside his best friend. "Can't sleep?"

Haruka didn't respond and kept gazing out at the ocean. He knew Makoto wouldn't require a response.

Green eyes softened in concern. Makoto turned to face the ocean, shivering slightly. The events of the prior evening had been horrific for all involved - thankfully, everyone was safe and sound, nobody had been lost. 

"Cold?"

"Mm."

Haruka knew the shiver was for another reason, but he allowed the excuse. He wanted to use it too. "Yeah, it's chilly tonight."

Both knew that wasn't true otherwise they'd have dashed for the tent by then.

"Hey, Haru?"

"Mm?"

"...never mind, it's nothing."

He knew there was something Makoto wanted to say, but sometimes the younger teen could be hesitant. "It's okay. What is it?"

Makoto sighed. "I had a nightmare earlier."

Haruka wondered if Makoto knew of his own, since he didn't know of Makoto's.

"It was...pretty unpleasant. Not the worst, but it made me a bit restless. It was about last night."

Haruka nodded. He heard Makoto shift over and felt their shoulders brushing.

"I can't remember all of the details, frankly I'd prefer not to. Anyway, I couldn't sleep too well after that."

"I had one too. Right before coming out here."

"About last night?"

He nodded jerkily.

"I'd be surprised if none of us had at least one about it."

"In my nightmare, you..." He reached over and tightly gripped Makoto's shirt in his fingers as if to ground himself to reality. It had been a habit formed between the pair that started many years ago, though it was usually Makoto gripping Haru's shirt or hand. "I was too late."

"Haru..."

"Makoto..." He turned to face him. He saw green eyes full of sympathy and a small smile. It was one to offer reassurance, he knew, but as the memories filled his mind again, all he could think was that he'd come so close to losing that beloved smile and the person responsible for it.

"Haru? Are you alright?"

He shivered before throwing his arms around Makoto's waist and hiding his face in his broad chest. He hated being seen in such a vulnerable state, but because it was Makoto - the one who'd seen him in almost every state imaginable - he was able to make an exception. He was thankful for Makoto's silence instead of inquiring as to what was wrong. He was thankful for the arms that wrapped around him, the chin resting atop his head, the entirety of the large frame curling around him as if to serve as a protective barrier from the world. He was thankful that the hold tightened as he shivered once more, no questions asked even as his salt water dampened the shirt he was seeking shelter in.

***

They'd stayed that way for a few minutes, Makoto waiting for Haruka to make the first move. He felt him start to pull back. He didn't comment on what had just happened, just allowed Haruka his own moment. As the embrace broke, he got to his feet. "We should try to get more sleep." He offered his hand, much like when helping Haruka out of a swimming pool or the bath.

Haruka was, once again, silently grateful for Makoto understanding him well enough to know that he really didn't want to talk about his earlier display of vulnerability. He knew it was nothing to be ashamed of, yet it was still embarrassing to be seen that way. He accepted Makoto's hand and allowed him to pull him to his feet. He noted that Makoto did not let go, even after he was standing. He had to admit he didn't want to let go either.

***

The pair was able to rest easier that night. It wasn't because of their conversation. It wasn't because of fatigue.

It was because, in an unspoken agreement, they found that holding each other was the best way to keep any nightmares at bay. If Nagisa saw them in the morning, they'd cross that bridge when they got to it.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: Thank you once again to aluckysoandso for being my collab partner and providing such a breathtaking visual to accompany my fic!
> 
> Thank you for reading! You don’t have to leave comments or kudos though those and constructive criticism are welcomed and appreciated. No flames, please.


End file.
